Talk:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
Wii and Wii U Anybody have a link where it says it will be available for the Wii? I only see Wii U on the press release. I really wanna know because I have a Wii and i'm not gonna buy the Wii U. TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ]] :I don't know where that came from.... 20:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It's not going to be comeing out for the Wii it's comeing out for Wii U Snowyday (talk) 03:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The Sandman Since there's concept art of heroes fighting The Sandman, does that mean we should make a page for him? Or no? Djgourhan (talk) 21:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Should this count as a confirmation of Hulk having Super Strength If you pause at the part were it shows Hulk's animation in the 1:45 minute long developer video, a few of the animations on the left sidebar have Super Strength in their name. --Jdj42 (talk) 16:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I would think so, but i don't know if this wikia would. Djgourhan (talk) 20:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) * Added in :) 22:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ** Thank you, I think I will do this to find information some more now that I know it counts as a confirmation Jdj42 (talk) 20:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ***I also found two things in the animating hulk video called thunder clap, and roar. They were in the mechanics section of Hulk's developer profile. In Iron Man's Profile I found computer hacking and destroy silver lego bricks. Also, before the end of the video, The Hulk pulls something out of the wall Jdj42 (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Unknown suit * http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes?curid=268207&diff=1261530&oldid=1254136. It's grey... 01:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :* I thought it was part of the landscape/visual/background/whatever that still needed to be colored. 01:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::* It might be the Mark II, they could use different suits for different puzzles. If the knew what the Mark VI/VII looked like. however you guys could be right.Djgourhan (talk) 20:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Release Date * Amazon's saying October 31 at the moment. Amazon isn't always 100% correct, but it's enough for me to doubt the September 30 date. Should we maybe remove it until we see which one's right? 01:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) * Maybe. The Marvel Database didn't let me assign a TRN number to LEGO Marvel because the release date wasn't confirmed and the release date at the top of the IGN page was Q4 and the release date for the 3DS version (September 30) was the first day of the quarter and not a totally random date. SeanWheeler (talk) 18:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *In all the interviews (IGN, Gamespot etc.) from E3 2013 is Arthur Parsons from TT games being asked the question: "when the Lego marvel super heroes will be released?" and he responds with: "lego marvel super heroes is set to be release in October 2013". Should we then change the release date to "lego marvel superheroes is set to be release in October 2013" when Arthur Parsons from TT games continue to respond with this phrase at E3 2013? Hilfling (talk) 17:50, June 22; 2013 (UTC+01:00) Can we add Tokens to the characters list ? Unconfirmed characters It has come to my attention that this article has some unconfirmed characters. Even worse is that we have a forum guessing the silhouettes, and the problem with guessing silhouettes is there is a chance of getting them wrong. When I looked at Arnim Zola's disambiguation on the Marvel Database, I didn't see anything resembling his silhouette. And also, War Machine has a mask shaped similar to Iron Man and Iron Patriot. Iron Man has a lot of armor so we can't eliminate him, and Iron Patriot hasn't been confirmed yet. But War Machine does have a Missle Launcher, but even so, the silhouette doesn't point to the Iron Man family clearly enough. Rocket Raccoon is the has the silhouette most clearly shaped. I don't know who else in the Marvel Universe has a raccoon shaped head. Everyone else, they can hit us with similarly shaped characters. And another issue is people adding characters without a source pointing to Marvel/TT/WB stating that character being in the game or an image. Silhouettes aren't clear enough. Characters based on silhouettes are speculation which isn't usually tolerated on wikis such as Brickipedia. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed Characters from Comic Con Hey everyone, ok so I went to SDCC on Thursday and I played LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. In the gameplay there, some other characters were playable like Madame Hydra, Herbie, Thing, Doc Ock, Sabretooth, and some other characters. Madame Hydra had a hairpiece that was used for the Minifig series for the fitness girl in dark green, green torso, legs, and hips and flesh colored arms. She also had green lips. Thing looked like how he does on boxart and so does everyone else. --JayJay7531 (talk) 17:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC)JayJay7531 Suggestion :Moved from Talk:LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes_needs_editing One thing I've noticed is that some characters have a downloadable content symbol for no reason at all. Example: Spider-Man (Bag-Man Suit) has the downloadable content symbol even though we see the character token on the character grid, therefore it is already in the game without downloadable content. If there are any other problems you see, feel free to type something. Captain LEGO XIII (talk) 13:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Magneto Acolyte If anyone has seen source 19, Nance Winters' name is shown as Magneto Acolyte. Should the name be changed or kept the same? It's in the video, though you might have to pause because he skims over her character quickly. She's on the right middle.--TripleC123 (talk) 02:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC)TripleC123 Achievements/Trophies how about we use the pictures of the Playstaion´s trophies?http://www.ps3trophies.org/game/lego-marvel-super-heroes/trophies/ Cause they are more colorful then xbox´s Achievements pictures who are grey and a little boring. Hilfling (talk) 07:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Hilfling Article Maintenance The Vehicles HEADER is not located with the Vehicles section. ---- The Achievements HEADER is not located with the Achievements section. ---- I have added an image of the Spider Cycle shown in land riding and air hover modes that can be added to the Vehicles section. Bcuda69 (talk) 17:38, February 15, 2014 (UTC)